You Belong With Me
by Sweet Knight
Summary: - "Debes estar conmigo … ¿Alguna vez has pensado que tal vez debes estar conmigo?" -Cantó ella al ritmo de la canción que bailaban - Debes estar conmigo... SongFic. Seddie.


**Disclaimer: **iCarly** NO** me pertenece, ni sus lugares, personajes y demás, tan solo se me atribuye la escritura, tanto si es buena como si **NO.**

**Summary: **- _"Debes estar conmigo … ¿Alguna vez has pensado que tal vez debes estar conmigo?"_ -Cantó ella al ritmo de la canción que bailaban - **_Debes estar conmigo... _**SongFic. Seddie.

_Samantha Puckett & Fredward Benson_

**By: S**weet **K**night

**You Belong With Me**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Estás en el teléfono, con tu novia: ella esta molesta. Le pasa algo con lo que le dijiste; ella no soporta tu humor. Como yo..._

-¿Que le pasa al Fredward ese? -inquirió de pronto Sam.

Todo él día que habían pasado juntos de un lado a otro, en el centro comercial; El tecnico de iCarly parecía realmente no estar ahí, pues de hecho ni se inmutaba ante los comunes y agresivos comentarios de su rubia mejor amiga.

-Sam... No está pasando por un muy buen momento. -respondió Carly, con un tono que la aludida notó afligido.

-¿Y ahora porqué?

-¿Es que no lo sabes? ¡Peleó con wendy! -exclamó en voz sumamente baja su mejor amiga, que oculto su rostro con su cabello, intentando que ni él eco de su voz llegará a Freddie.

Samantha, que tuvo que inclinarse hacía la azabache para escucharla soltó un bufido de indignación y se llevo las manos a los bolsillos de la chaqueta. Hacía más de dos meses que Freddie estaba saliendo con esa chica que antes incluso le había parecido divertida … Pero desde entonces había cambiado un tanto, era como si ella pudiera manipularlo, y a ella eso no le gustaba en absoluto.

Ni siquiera soportaba sus bromas, o reía elocuentemente de ellas -Sí, sabía que ella tampoco pero algo en esa chica le parecía desagradable-. Siquiera fingía prestar interés en los temas que él hablaba. Y cuando parecía aburrirse se marchaba con sus amigas dejando al chico plantado como un completo bobo en el pasillo.

Quizá Freddie había olvidado que algunas veces hay que ver más haya de la apariencia.

_Estoy en mi cuarto es el típico martes a la noche; escuchó el tipo de música que a ella no le gusta; ella nunca sabrá tu historia. Como yo..._

Sam sabía que ella no era detallista, pero esa tipa que era Wendy debía estar demente como para olvidar su aniversario. En las pocas relaciones que había tenido jamás había pasado aquello por alto.

Chasqueó la lengua y le pasó un brazo por encima del hombro al castaño. - Olvidala, Fredward. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad...

Y aunque lo diga con un toque de certeza en la voz. Esta completamente segura de que aquello es mentira, puede observar como su mejor amigo la mira con frustración.

-Gracias Sam … -ironizá y se deshace del agarre de la rubia.

La aludida lo observa marchar y suspira. En realidad le hubiera gustado gritarle, que ella nunca; jamás hubiera olvidado la fecha, que aunque fueran contrarias y cada quien tuviera su estilo, Wendy jamás la conocerá tal y como ella lo hace...

_Ella usa faldas cortas, yo uso camisetas. Ella es la capitana de las porristas y yo estoy en las gradas soñando el día en que despiertes y encuentres eso que estas buscando, eso que estuvo aquí todo el tiempo …_

Sam se desliza por los pasillos en busca de algo que hacer, en realidad ha estado aburrida.

Se sienta en las gradas de la escuela y observa su modesta ropa. Siempre se ha vestido así, y no entiende porque de pronto se preocupa por la manera en que su ropa luce … Le parece extraño ¡Por dios, es Sam! Aunque niega fervientemente con la cabeza, sabe que algo anda mal y olvidarse de esos pensamientos no lo será cosa fácil... ¿Cuando había llegado al punto de compararse con Wendy?

Si eran tan diferentes, una pelirroja y la otra rubia. Una que usa faldas cortas y otra como ella que le sonríe a la vida en pantalones y camisetas. Wendy usaba zapatillas de tacón alto y ella sus converse de siempre.

¿Porqué Freddie habría de fijarse en ella? Si su pareja actual era su opuesta...

En ese enorme lugar, sentada en completa soledad, piensa que quizá las cosas pasan por alguna razón, descubre también como le gustaría que el tecnico ese descubriera que ella estuvo ahí siempre, y que tal vez sería lo que buscaba …

_Si pudieras ver que soy la única que te entiende. Yo estuve todo el tiempo, entonces, ¿Por qué no puedes ver? Debes estar conmigo, debes estar conmigo._

_Debes estar conmigo..._ -pensó la muchacha furtivamente.

Lo observaba besuquearse con ella nuevamente... De pronto esa escena le causaba escalofríos ¡No seas idiota, ella no te merece! ¡Eres demasiado para que ella pueda tenerte!

De pronto Sam se sintió la muchacha más vanidosa de la escuela. Si, estaba pensando que realmente debía estar a su lado y que Wendy no lo merecía y está estaba en la cima de la escuela...

¿Que era ella? No era capitana de porristas, ni la más inteligente. De hecho de no ser por su brutalidad pasaría desapercibida... Evitó volver a mirarles a toda costa, ya estaba afectándole todo ese asunto.

_Caminando en las calles conmigo y tus pantalones viejos. No puedo dejar de pensar si esto debería ser así … Riendo en un banco del parque para mi …_

-Eres un Nerd de primera, Fredward … -entonó Sam, sentada en una banca dentro de un pequeño parque abandonado.

Él sentado justo a su lado, con un libro en las manos y una sonrisa brillando en el rostro, no dejó que dicho comentario le afectará y comentó de pronto - _"Oye, esto no es tan fácil" …_

Ella ríe como una tonta, e inmediatamente se pone seria … Aunque él aún no entiende el porqué de esa mirada tan profunda que ahora Sam le esta dedicando.

_Tienes una sonrisa que podría iluminar toda la ciudad. No lo he visto tanto porque una chica lo alejo. Dices que estas bien, se que pudieras estar mejor … _

-Se que no nos hemos estado viendo muy seguido, y es que Wendy … ¡Me arma demasiados dramas!

_-"¿Oye, que estas haciendo con una chica así?" _-le espetá la rubia aún con esa mirada tan intensa sobre Freddie.

Él solo se encogé de hombros ¿Que hace ella preguntando eso? Sam no es una chica curiosa, podría esperarselo de Carly pero de ella nunca... Además, esta un tanto pensativo ahora, esa pregunta realmente lo ha puesto a pensar.

_Ella usa zapatos de taco yo uso zapatillas … ella es la capitana de las porristas y yo estoy en las gradas soñando el día en que despiertes y encuentres eso que estas buscando eso que estuvo aquí todo el tiempo._

Freddie mira hacía todos lados en el concurso de ciencias, Wendy está como siempre en primera fila, sin embargo su corazón está inquieto por alguna u otra razón. Aún si su novia está ahí no parece prestar nada de atención, de pronto quiere verla ahí, junto a Carly haciendo muecas extrañas de despreció hacía las cosas que hace, pero sabe que cuenta con ella.

Sam aparece por la entrada del gimnasio vestida como siempre con sus vaqueros, una camisa de su color favorito y la chaqueta que tanto le encanta. El técnico sonríe aunque esta contrariado, ¿Era realmente ella a la que esperaba? … Su corazón da un vuelco cuando la rubia alza la mano y le saluda, no puede evitar corresponderle.

Wendy de pronto se levanta y se dirige hacía él. Sam ya había llegado a con Carly y el resto de los chicos cuando la pelirroja se lanza a sus brazos y diciendo quien sabe que cosas se abalanza sobre sus labios y los devorá con pasión. El simplemente se deja besar... Aunque no sabe porqué ya no le saben a nada.

En los labios de Sam se forma una mueca de asco, aunque por dentro siente una punzada de dolor. Finge hablar con Carly aunque ciertamente por inercia vuelve a mirar el espectáculo que Wendy da junto con su mejor amigo... De pronto la rubia se da cuenta de que la pelirroja le mira, y de que lo hace con suspicacia como queriendo probar que lo que tenían enroscados sus flacuchos brazos es suyo.

Sam sonríe con amargura, como le gustaría estampar le un puño en la cara.

_Si pudieras ver que soy la única que te entiende estuve todo el tiempo entonces, ¿Por que no puedes ver? Debes estar conmigo, debes estar conmigo..._

De nuevo se siente extraña, ya varias veces a sentido la necesidad de desquitarse con alguien, pero no puede ser con el, porque simplemente lo quiere demasiado. Así que por fin lo ha admitido...

Gusta de él … Tanto como él probablemente guste de Wendy.

_De pie y esperando en tu puerta trasera todo este tiempo, como no pudiste saberlo, bebe; debes estar conmigo, debes estar conmigo ..._

Ahí estaba Wendy besuqueándose con otro, justo en las narices de su mejor amigo.

Y de nuevo esa sensación de ira corría por sus venas, Freddie la mirá con desilusión y se acerca valiente a preguntar por su actitud.

-¿No es obvio, Benson? ¡Estamos juntos ahora! -la escucha exclamar.

El castaño reniega un tanto más. Realmente está frustrado, o eso parece a cierta distancia. Ahora todo el mundo está enterado, su amado quedará como un perfecto estúpido y ella solo puede mirarlos con reprobación. Con las manos en los bolsillos como siempre esperando, lo observa marcharse.

_Oh, te recuerdo cuando conducías hacia mi casa en el medio de la noche … soy la única que te hace reír cuando sabes que estas a punto de llorar. Se tus canciones preferidas; tu podrías decirme tus sueños. Pienso que se donde perteneces; pienso que es conmigo.._

Sam se encontraba en un momento un tanto extraño pero bastante peculiar. Volvía a llamar a la ventana de la escalera de incendios en el departamento de Freddie Benson.

-_Fredidiota_, tienes que superarlo y salir... -le espetó con impaciencia, recargada contra el marco de la gran ventanilla. - No es tan malo.

-Bueno, a ti no te han puesto en ridículo...

-Ya lo han hecho, y creme que la han pagado caro, eso es porque conmigo nadie se mete, ya deberías saberlo, Benson...

-Llamame Freddie, por favor... -le espetó rápido. Y luego cerró los ojos pretendiendo desaparecer.

-¿De verdad que te ha afectado verdad? Si hasta me pides que te llame por tu nombre, debe ser porque si te llamo por tu apellido, te recordará la cruda manera en que ella te...

-¡Lo se! -exclamó el castaño para silenciarla.

Sam se encongió de hombros y se sentó en silenció. Freddie la miró por el rabillo del ojo, se sentía un tanto avergonzado.

-Sam... -la llamó.

-¿Que quieres, bobo?

El técnico de iCarly tragó saliva y las palabras no le salieron. Miró su cuaderno de dibujo y garabateo una pequeña frase en letras grandes...

"_¿ Tú también, Piensas que soy un tonto? … Por lo de Wendy"_ Y arrancó la hoja para lanzar esta a la chica.

La rubia leyó y sonrió de medio lado... para luego dedicarse a garabatear_ "Si, pero no por lo de Wendy. Él que no te hayas dejado engañar más y le hayas dejado me pareció lo más inteligente que haz hecho en toda tu vida"_

"_Sam... ¿Irás al baile está noche?" _escribió un poco más animado.

"_No, eso es para bobos enamorados..."_ garabateó por respuesta la demonio con caireles de oro. _"¿Y tú?"_ alcanzó a escribir antes de lanzar el pedazo de papel hacía el muchacho.

"_Iré … Se lo prometí a Carly ... Como desearía que fueras" _

Sam lo leyó, y garabateó su respuesta más no se la hizo llegar a este está vez. Sentado de espaldas a donde se suponía debía estar ella, Freddie parecía feliz por la primera respuesta de su mejor amiga, abrió los ojos con lentitud luego de disfrutar una relajante brisa, y observó el trozo de papel perderse en el viento. Se incorporó de inmediato y buscó Sam con la mirada, pero ella, ya no estaba ahí...

Fue una lastima que no hubiera podido ver, el _"Te amo" _que iba escrito en ese pequeño y a la vista insignificante trozo de blanco papel.

_Si pudieras ver que soy la única que te entiende he estado aquí todo el tiempo, ¿porque no lo puedes ver? … debes estar conmigo_

De todos modos había asistido al baile. Carly bailaba con su pareja muy animada, ya que él mismo le había convencido de disfrutar sola... Con una punzante herida en el pecho, Freddie la extrañaba, y justo como había escrito le hubiera encantado que ella estuviera ahí.

Observó con los ojos entre cerrados como su pelirroja ex-novia se dirigía hacía él. No sabía si era para burlarse o alguna otra cosa. Llevaba una atrevido vestido plateado que provocaba a cualquiera.

_Menos a él._

Quizá sabiendo a quien tenías en frente, era la manera de perder el interés. Trago saliva al ver que precisamente ella se dirigía a él, sonriendo como un gato y deslizándose como una serpiente.

-Freddie … -El aludido hubiera creído que enloqueció pues le parecía que su chillido era como un ronroneó – Vine para que podamos bailar juntos. Te vi tan solo así que de pronto pensé ¿Porqué no?

Freddie se tragó su orgullo y abrió los ojos lentamente. Llevaba un escote muy atrevido y quien le viera con ella diría que era afortunado, pero el sabía a la perfección que no era así, sonrió con desganó, y bufó.

_De pie y esperando en tu puerta trasera todo este tiempo, como no pudiste saberlo,bebe … debes estar conmigo, debes estar conmigo._

Sam avanzó entre el gentío. No sabía que demonios estaba haciendo ahí … Y tampoco porque vestía de esa manera.

Sus compañeros comenzaban a darse cuenta que se trataba de ella y le lanzaban miradas de sorpresa, era tan absurdo asistir, aún si algo en el corazón le decía que debía hacerlo, que podía y que todo iría bien. Una triste sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios cuando vio como la pesada de Wendy pasaba sus brazos por detrás de su Freddie.

Quizá había pensado mal. Quizá se había esperanzado con algo incierto, algo simplemente falso.

Carly la miró con sorpresa y sonrió de inmediato, mientras se hacía aún lado con su nuevo chico, que por cierto a Sam le agradaba, no hablaba demasiado y se podía estar bien con él. Dio un paso hacía atrás dispuesta a largarse de ese lugar, pero entonces lo vio...

Él también la estaba mirado. Ella le estaba mirando.

Eran pensamientos muy parecidos que atravesaban las mentes de ambos muchachos. Freddie al verla, sonrió de oreja a oreja, ella había ido, estaba ahí. Se quito de encima a Wendy que lo miro con odio y luego busco el lugar en donde los ojos chocolate de este estaban pegados.

La pelirroja rugió con despreció y se cruzo de brazos, por su lado Freddie no dejaba de sonreír mientras se abría paso para al fin llegar hasta ella. Se veía tan hermosa con ese vestido rojo un tanto ajustado, llevaba unos tacones negros y se había dejado suelto el pelo. Su cabello, que él se moría por olfatear...

Se apresuró a llegar hasta ella y cuando por fin estuvieron frente a frente ante las miradas de asombro de todos sus compañeros espectadores, el técnico se decidió a hablar.

-Sam... Viniste.

-Solo lo hice por una razón. ¿Querías que viniera no es así?

Freddie ensanchó aún más su sonrisa y se fue acercando de manera sigilosa. Mientras se llevaba una mano dentro del saco, y como si fuera un as bajo la manga sacó una hoja blanca de papel.

Sam sonrió un tanto. -Lograste atraparla... -

Lo hice... -murmuró por respuesta Freddie, y desdobló el pedazo de papel.

_Una conversación garabateada estaba escrita de arriba a abajo, pero al final de esta un … _

"_**TE AMO"**_

_enorme fue escrito._

Sam se apenó bastante y le proporcionó un codazo al muchacho, que tomó su cintura como presa fácil. La muchacha se resignó y cruzo sus brazos por detrás del cuello del chico.

-¿Tu también lo sientes? -logro espetar.

-Lo hago...

Finalmente se besaron. Ahí, en el centro de la pista, con todas las personas un tanto contrariadas observándolos, una Carly muy feliz y una Wendy muriendo de rabia.

Pero para ellos el resto del mundo parecía realmente distante, unidos como uno solo en un mágico beso, luego de descubrir que se pertenecían el uno al otro. Ahora permanecían como debían estar...

Sam se despegó un momento de los labios de su amado Freddie, y lo miro apasionadamente. Mirada que este también correspondió y luego le lanzó una de sus preciosas sonrisas, que pudo inundar toda la pista de baile... O al menos a ella así le parecía.

- _"Debes estar conmigo … ¿Alguna vez has pensado que tal vez debes estar conmigo?"_ -Cantó ella al ritmo de la canción que bailaban - _**Debes estar conmigo...**_

.

.

**.**

**N/A:** **¡Hola Mundo! **

_Exacto, si soy yo. Mitche de nuevo al rescate. _

_¿Quieren saber de donde rayos salió esta historia? (O más bien SongFic). _

_Pues en realidad es algo muy divertido y simple, no tenía nada que hacer, así que me desperece viendo videos en YouTube, lo clásico para mi; Algunos Dramione's, Seddies, el Trailer LITERAL de Harry Potter, hasta que llegue a la música, escuché canciones de Jennette McCurdy y demás, hasta que de pronto lo vi. Ahí estaba … Entre un montón más "You Belong With Me" entré, esperé a que cargara y entonces lo vi. _

_El video en sí me gusto tanto, la letra me hechizo tanto que de pronto esta loca idea se me vino a la cabeza. De inmediato me descargue esa y muchas más canciones de Taylor Swift que fueron mi inspiración durante esta misma tarde._ _Como lo habrán notado es un one-shoot. Pero a la vez un Song Fic. Es decir, las fraces en cursivas no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la canción doblada al español "You Belong With Me – Taylor Swift" así que yo renunció a ellas._

_Vale, con la única intención de que esto les guste lo publico y me despido._

_Esta va dedicada para todos mis lectores de "We Belong" Gracias en verdad._

_Besitos._

**Mitche** _**PD:** ¡Arriba el SEDDIE gente! ¡Y también "You Belong With Me"_

_**PD2:** Creo que quede traumatizada con esa canción … ¡Wiiiii!_

_**PD3:** Subirlo fue un gran problema ya que ponía todo pegado, pero bueno... LO LOGRE! :D_


End file.
